This invention relates generally to fuze protector caps and more particularly to a protector cap which will safeguard a fuze from the elements, during storage and rough handling, when the fuze is assembled to a projectile.
In the past, projectile fuzes have frequently been protected during storage and handling by keeping them separate from the projectiles in containers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,188,871; 2,025,339; 2,308,480; and 2,308,481. An alternative approach was to encase the entire projectile as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,396,061 and 2,721,652. Also, protective caps have been threaded directly on the projectile over the fuze using threads cut into the ogive. Transporting projectile and fuzes separately is inefficient, encasing entire projectiles is unduly expensive, and threads on the projectile ogive are ballistically unsatisfactory.